captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Taro Misaki
Personal Information Being the son of Ichiro Misaki, a divorced landscape painter, Misaki had to follow his father throughout the country, unable to make friends in the long term. Before going to Nankatsu, he played with Hyuga, Sawada and Wakashimazu at Meiwa and with Matsuyama at Furano. Moving to Nankatsu, Misaki had to register himself at the Nankatsu elementary school. However, he was told to go to Shutetsu elementary school to meet the principal since the principal went there. When he arrived there, he managed to play the extra time of the Nankatsu versus Shutetsu game, replacing Ishizaki who was injured. That day, the Golden combi between Tsubasa and Misaki was created. Misaki was part of the Nankatsu city selection team, as a regular offensive mid fielder. After Nankatsu SC's victory in the national championship, Misaki had to leave again, and he didn't want his friends to know, afraid that it would be too painful to see everyone before leaving. His friends eventually discovered the truth though, and he received a ball with messages from everyone on it. A month later, Misaki's father and mother met each other again, and Yamaoka Yumiko - his mother wanted Misaki to live with her. His father agreed because he had to go to France and he don't want to see Misaki leave his friend behind again. However, when Misaki's father bring him to his mother's house, Misaki said that he is Taro Misaki, not Taro Yamaoka, and he would to go with his father to France. Misaki stayed in France for 3 years. He visited Wakabayashi in West Germany during his summer vacations and told Wakabayashi that he was playing in many places since soccer is so popular in France. However he didn't join any club. Still, after his confrontation against Pierre, Misaki received the All Japan Jr. Youth number 11 jersey from Katagiri. Not confident in his abilities though, he confronted the France Jr. Youth team, facing Pierre again, with the help of Napoleon. Overjoyed to meet Tsubasa again as the All Japan Jr. Youth team arrived in France, Misaki join the team soon after and successfully reform his Golden combi with Tsubasa. In the match against France, he managed to score the tying goal in the last minute, allowing Japan to play extra time, then the PK shootouts. After winning the tournament, Misaki went back to Japan and joined Nankatsu middle school, and then took the exams to go to their high school. During 3 years in high school, Misaki and the Nankatsu team couldn't defeat Hyuga and the Toho Academy, and could only win once when Hyuga wasn't playing. Being in a really bad condition in the game against Holland Youth, Misaki felt helpless without Tsubasa. However, he completely escaped the slump in the last match. In World Youth series, Misaki decided not to join any J-league club to focus on the All Japan Youth team instead. But after losing to the R.J.7, he wondered if his choice to focus on the national team was the right one. Then, he became one of the 7 players to be excluded from All Japan Youth. After that, Misaki decided to travel around the world to see the soccer of as many countries as possible, as he felt that it's the starting point of his soccer. Returning after the first round of the Asian preliminaries, he was accepted to be back in the team after winning against the R.J.7. Misaki improved his skills, becoming the only one being able to follow Tsubasa at full throttle in the end of the Asian preliminaries. However, after being convinced to visit his mother, he was involved in a terrible car accident after saving his sister, and his left leg was broken. Misaki then asked Azumi for a list of doctors who could help him to take part in the World Youth. He started a rehabilitation program with doctor Shibazaki to be able to play at least 30 minutes in the finals. The doctor was aware that if Misaki played for more than 30 minutes, his soccer career would be at a great risk, so he told Misaki that he couldn't play in order to save his career. However Misaki ran away from the hospital to join the final match against Brazil. When doctor Shibazaki discovered that, he sent a letter to coach Gamo, to tell Misaki the truth and remind him not to push himself too hard. Misaki's injury worsened during the match, but being the only one beside Tsubasa to feel the danger Natureza represented, Misaki went back to the field and eventually made the assist that allowed Tsubasa to score the victorious goal, sacrificing his injured leg. After the match he went back to rehabilitation. After going through rehabilitation, Misaki's objective was to join the French league, but he wanted to polish his abilities in the J-League first, by joining Jubilo Iwata. Training among the regulars as soon as he joined, he played his debut match along with Ishizaki and Urabe, against the Urawa Reds, and more precisely Sawada Takeshi, as well as Igawa Hayato, who has an impressive soccer career. Misaki helped Jubilo won the match, proving that his play was worthy of the J-League, and most importantly, that his left leg was healed. In Golden 23, he was selected in the Japanese Olympic team. Although another injury could stop his soccer career, that didn't prevent Misaki to play at his best. Confused at first when facing Nigeria and J. J. Ochado, who joined PSG instead of him, he quickly got a hold of himself. As Ochado said that Misaki is lacking fighting spirit despite his technical qualities, Misaki changed his play style a bit, allowing him to win the J-League in the process. In the Asian preliminaries, he scored the victorious goal against Australia, the goal that would allow them to go to the Olympics. Special Techniques *'Boomerang Shoot' *'Boomerang Pass' *'S.S.S (Speed Slide Shoot)' *'Green Cut Pass' *'Roulette' *'Golden Combi' *'Twin Shoot' *'Double Overhead' 34oa5g3.jpg|Misaki with Tsubasa|link=340a5g3 1366195249_299bd9f138.jpg|Misaki in the road to 2002 vol.12's front page |link=1366195249_299bd9f138 misaki.gif|Misaki when he was young|link=misaki road475.jpg|Tsubasa and Misaki in chapter 24 |link=road475 road618.jpg|Misaki returns to Nankatsu Elementary School in chapter 32|link=road618 taro59oy.jpg|Misaki with the Japan Football Association clothes in chapter 31|link=taro59oy Category:Characters introduced in the Shogakusei Saga Category:Players of Japan Category:Midfielders